Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing
Appearance Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue hat and blue clothing has a yellow hair and a lipstick in a mark. Acting *Herself in "The Star of Christmas" ' ' *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Ballad of Little Joe" ' ' *Herself in "An Easter Carol" ' ' *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" ' ' *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Audience Member in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" ' ' *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" ' ' *Herself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" ' ' *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" ' ' *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" ' ' *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" ' ' *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Herself in "A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Good The Bad And The Silly" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "Giddyup and West" *Herself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Herself in "Monsters University" *Herself in "The Polar Express" *Herself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Herself in "Frozen" *Herself in "The Boxtrolls" *Herself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Herself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Herself in "Flushed Away" *Herself in "The Ring" *Herself in "Small Soldiers" *Herself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Herself in "Arthur Christmas" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Clumsiest Western" *Herself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Herself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Citizens of Dougeball City in "The Spaghetti Western" *Herself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Herself in "Father Christmas" *Herself in "White Christmas" *Herself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Herself in "Big Hero 6" *Herself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:The Good The Bad And The Silly Category:The Fastest Dodgeball in the West Category:Giddyup and West Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:The Clumsiest Western Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:The Spaghetti Western Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb